


Bad Moon Rising

by krzys_a



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Horror, Bonding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzys_a/pseuds/krzys_a
Summary: In which Gavin Reed is jaded about love and Connor never expected things to change so much when he moved to Detroit.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bad Moon Rising

Connor liked to think he liked his new precinct. Yes, it was a big change from the department he was in in Chicago, but so far, he liked the bit of the slow down in work and he liked his new partner, Hank. The only thing he didn’t like about the new precinct was detective Gavin Reed. Which, the man was attractive, Connor couldn’t ignore that, but the had such a shitty attitude it was insufferable. That aside, things could be worse like they were at his old precinct.  
Connor had been at the precinct for three months now, and excitingly enough, the precinct had all agreed that they were going to go out to a small bar to celebrate. Connor wasn’t really one for drinking, but he didn’t want to turn down their hospitality – even Gavin’s grumpy self had agreed to join them. Which was good for Connor, it gave him something to look at all night, while everyone else was off getting plastered.  
The party lasted most of the night, with Connor being the last one to leave the party. Gavin and Tina had surprisingly been one of the first people to leave, stating they had to be up early in the morning. Hank had been the last one to leave, with Connor having to pry him out of the bar during closing and making sure he had a taxi set up to bring him home safely. There was no doubt in Connor’s mind that hank would be in to work late the next day with a massive hangover. With proof that everyone else had already left and had made their way off safely, he began walking home. It wasn’t far, a 20-minute walk home tops and the night air felt good after the humidity of the bar.  
After about five minutes if walking he felt something like he was being followed. The feeling only seemed to increase the longer he walked, despite the extra twists and turns he began to take trying to shake off the feeling. He knew from experience that it was a bad idea to try and cut through an alley way, or for whoever was following to see where he lived. He had his gun on him, but he didn’t want to use it. After an extra 10 minutes of being followed, he finally decided fuck it – if he cut through the alleyway coming up from a running start he could pull himself onto the fire escape and hopefully avoid whoever had been following him to catch up.  
Connor slowly began to speed up as he was approaching the alley and as he turned the corner, broke out into a full sprint. Whoever was behind him though was faster and slammed into Connor full force. They tussled around on the ground for several minutes, neither getting in any good blows and Connor being unable to make out the assailant. The man dug his teeth into Connor’s shoulder just as he managed to land a solider blow across the other’s face. A car went by the alley seeming to spook the man into running. Connor Couldn’t help but lay there for a second dazed and confused.  
After a few minutes, he pulled himself up off the floor of the alley and dragged himself up the fire escape, a faint trail of blood being left behind him as he went. It was slow going from all the pain he was in, but eventually he rolled into his apartment and flopped down on the couch. Despite all the pain, he didn’t even want to look at his shoulder, positive that it looked nasty from what had happened five minutes ago and fell asleep. 

  
Gavin Reed had been part of the Detroit police department since the day he graduated high school, scraping by with passable grades. It had its ups and downs, but he liked it. He showed up, he worked cases, he talked with Tina, and then he got to go home and see his cat. He had a streak over ten years strong at this point, until Connor Anderson joined the DPD.  
Connor was a transfer detective from a precinct in Chicago, no one in the office seemed to have the details on why Connor had transferred out or why here specifically. Everyone seemed to like Connor from the moment he stepped in, even the lieutenant liked him and that said a lot. Gavin wanted to like him; wanted to like his perfect smile, his perfect hair, the way he laughed. Gavin really wanted to walk up to him and stick his nose in his hair and take a deep breath, to smell the sweet scent that filled the precinct every time Connor came into work. He didn’t. Something about the perfect package on a man being dropped off at his feet rubbed him the wrong way. Besides, Gavin had no change with him. Dating someone, especially someone on the force, had the potential to out him as a werewolf. He was the only one on the force and if the news got out it could cause more trouble for him than it was worth.  
Gavin was able to maintain his distance pretty well, but Connor had the biggest puppy eyes he had even seen and had roped Gavin in to coming out drinking with the rest of the force. It was something about celebrating Connor lasting three months with the force. Gavin hadn’t notice, but according to Tina, most transfers they got ended up quitting pretty quickly. So now here he was, sitting at a shitty bar with Tina and Chris watching his crush from across the room. The enclosed walls of the bar seemed to amplify Connor’s scent in an intoxicating way and before long, he had to ask Tina to take him home. She made fun of him the whole way home, but he knew he would have done something stupid if he had stayed. The full moon was rising in the sky anyways, better to be safe than sorry.  
Tina dropped him off at home and Gavin went right to bed after saying his farewells. He could feel it like a current under his skin that something bad was going to happen that night, he couldn’t tell what though. He knew that Tina and Chris both made it home safe, having sent texts in the group chat they had, and Hank would make sure Connor made it home safely. But the longer he laid there the greater the itch under his skin got. He thought he heard a howl far off in the distance, but maybe he was imagining it. Eventually after another hour he managed to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? message me on Tumblr at Trans-mulder.


End file.
